Ohana
by Evil-Queen-Charlotte
Summary: Loki X OC. Loki has escaped his Asgardian prison and found refuge on Midgard. His desire to cause mischief, however, is soon erased as he is taken in by Kana and her sister, Malu, after an accident. There is something more to this broken family. (Takes place after Avengers).
1. Been Unleashed

Chapter One

Been Unleashed

Thor walked swiftly to the throne room as guards and other Asgardians all around him ran about in a scurry. Loki had escaped his imprisonment and while they weren't sure if he was still on Asgard or not, Thor had a feeling he wasn't.

"Father do we know his whereabouts?" asked Thor as he entered the throne room and his parents looked up at their son.

"We have reason to believe he has returned to Midgard," said Frigga. She was the closest one to Loki, and if anyone were to know what his plan was or where he went, it would be her. She also had magic so she could use that to aid in Loki's location.

"Thor, you need to go to Midgard, find Loki, and bring him back before he causes anymore chaos there," instructed Odin. Thor nodded. "You will need help in understanding Midgard and trying to remain undetected so get your Jane Foster to assist you in your search but try not to draw too much attention to yourselves, we can't have the Midgardians put in danger by making your presence on Midgard known."

"Of course, father," said Thor as he bowed his head, "I will bring Loki back, I swear it."

"Go now!" said Odin. Thor turned and rushed down to Heimdall and the bifrost.

"Take me to Jane, Heimdall," instructed Thor. Heimdall nodded and followed his instructions as he opened the bifrost and soon Thor found himself on the familiar golden dirt of New Mexico just outside the tiny town where Jane worked. He nearly skipped towards her, both in urgency at the situation at hand and in excitement at seeing his Jane once more.

Her workshop came into sight and before he knew it he knocked on the glass, just as his friends once did to get his attention. Jane looked up from moving things around in a box.

Jane's eyes widened and she rubbed her face thinking it was but a dream, yet when she opened her eyes once more she saw Thor still standing there, his large hand resting on the glass. Ever so slowly she made her way to the door and opened it for him as he stepped in.

They stared at one another for a moment before Thor knew he had to get down to business.

"Jane," he finally spoke but was quickly cut off as Jane threw her arms around him, he was more than happy to reciprocate the embrace. Jane somewhat pulled away to put her hands on his face and look up at him, further ensuring that he was real before pulling him in for a passionate kiss. Their lips moved together in earnest, a need for one another that was deepened by the long absence.

Knowing he had a duty, Thor reluctantly pulled away and placed a hand on her shoulder, their deep breathing filled the air.

"Jane, Loki has escaped his prison on Asgard and has returned to Earth for reasons I do not know. I need your help in locating him and bringing him back to his punishment for what he did to your New York," said Thor getting down to business.

"Loki escaped?" asked Jane shocked, "I saw what he did to New York, do you think he plans to do that again?"

"No, we would put an end to it too easily. We can't let our presence be known here to protect your people. Will you help me?"

"Of course. I think I know who to call," she said and rushed over to her pile of boxes and began to rummage around.

"What are with all the boxes?" asked Thor as he looked inside an opened one.

"Oh, um…I have a job offer in London, so I'm moving," she said as she searched. "here we go, who knew I would actually want to call these people." Jane showed Thor the business card Agent Coulson had given her in case she ever needed to contact S.H.I.E.L.D., she had thought about throwing it away but she was now happy that she didn't.

"Might I speak with them, I believe I am on better terms with these people than you are," he said recalling how he saw her with them last. She had accused them of stealing her stuff, in which they had but returned after the events that played out when they first met.

"Good idea. Here, it is ringing," she said handing her phone to Thor.

"This is Thor," he said once someone answered. "Thor… I was in New York… I stayed on your flying ship for Odin's sake, how do you not know who I am?...Yes, that Thor." He then looked up at Jane, "do you have more than one Thor?" Jane just chuckled and shook her head no. "I need S.H.I.E.L.D.'s help…can you put me in contact with Fury?...On vacation? He does not strike me as a fellow who would go on vacation. Fine then how about Agent Hill?...Yes, her… Agent Hill, Loki escaped. I need your help with your technology in finding out where on Midgard he is currently." Thor waited and listened as Agent Hill used the agencies computers to detect any recent anomalies, there was only one and it was random so she believed it was what they were looking for. "Thank you. Do not get involved, Jane Foster and I will handle this."

"Where are we going?" asked Jane as Thor held the phone back out to her.

"A place called Kauai located in Hawaii," he said. Jane raised an eyebrow at the news.

"Hawaii? Okay," she said, "but first let us get clothes for you so you can blend in better."

_._._

"Fury, we need to keep this under wraps as much as possible so as to not draw attention that Loki has returned to Earth. Thor and Foster will be there in a few hours, but if you can track Loki down it will mean less chances for him to do something drastic," said Hill. Fury sighed; of course that crazy ass would come back and bother him when he was enjoying his first vacation in a long time.

"Understood," said Fury. He hung up his phone and placed it back on the small table beside him before picking up his mai tai and taking a sip as he stared out at the waves from his spot on the beach. He would at least finish his drink in peace before catching the next flight to Kauai from Oahu. "I'm going to kill that mother fucker."

_._._

**A/n:** I am putting my other Loki story on hold for a bit while I work on this one and get re-inspired to work on it.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	2. I Just Want To Dance

Chapter Two

I Just Want To Dance

Kana smiled as she moved her hips with the music, and so did the other four girls auditioning for the solo she was after. For as long as Kana could remember she had been at this hula school and for as long as she could remember she always auditioned for the solo and not once did she have it. She practiced a lot at home, even at the hospital where she worked, but she was just never good enough to get the solo.

Her instructor wanted the best and unfortunately for her, there was always someone better. Kana just once wanted her time in the spotlight and for everyone to watch her and see how proud she was when she danced. But sadly, she was always in the background and slightly removed from the group. She wanted to be friends with the other women in her class, but they always left her out of the loop even when they were girls.

The music ended and Kana held her final pose, just as the others did, before those watching clapped and they were allowed to drop their pose.

"Very good, very good. You've made my decision very hard, but I feel Alanna would be best for the solo, she did very well and has practiced her hand placement and the improvement shows," said the instructor as the other women and girls swarmed to congratulate Alanna and Kana just stood to the side looking down and trying to figure out what she did wrong.

"I'm sorry Kana, but your footwork still needs improvement," said her instructor when Kana walked over. She heard the other girls make their way to the changing room and she watched them leave before looking at the instructor once more.

"But I practiced!" She argued, "I keep practicing but I am never good enough. Not once have I had a solo but Alanna has had four already! When will I get a solo?"

"Just keep working at it and one day it will happen, okay?"

"Okay," sighed Kana before making her way to the changing room and to her bag. She heard the other women talking in their little circle as she changed in her corner away from the others but still listening to their conversation.

"So we are all on for lunch, right?" asked Chloe looking at the others around her.

"Absolutely, that place has the best sushi," said Alanna.

"Can I come?" asked Kana, already changed out of her hula outfit and ready to head out. All of the others' heads looked up at her.

"Oh," said Hana, "I'm sorry, Kana, but we are all going with our husbands and boyfriends, we would like for you to come but you would feel a little left out, don't you think?"

"Oh, no that's fine," said Kana before shifting on her feet and walking out. She heard laughter come from behind her as she left and she glowered at the changing room door behind her before stomping home.

_._._._._

Malu grumbled as she stomped her way home. She was at yet another job interview for a hotel management job that did not end well. She had a degree in hospitality and many years of experience what could possibly be the reason they keep turning her down?

"Hey! Watch where you're going, stupid head," she yelled at some guy that came and stood in front of her. He was a tall black guy with an eye patch, to most he would be menacing but not to Malu, he was just someone who got in her way at the wrong moment.

When she arrived back home, she groaned as she saw the front door was wide open and her younger sister was laying on the floor holding a book over her head as she read in the living room. Malu walked in and slammed the door shut, looking at her sister to see if there would be any reaction. There was none.

"Did you forget something, Kana?" asked Malu crossing her arms and tapping her foot.

"Welcome home, Malu!" Kana answered with a cheerful voice but her face remained emotionless.

"The door, Kana! The damn door! I've told you time and time again to close the door and lock it when you are home alone!" said Malu motioning her arms towards the front door.

"Why does it matter, we're on an island with a very small population, that reduces the chances of crazy people wandering into our house. Plus people on these islands are too lazy to steal anything," answered Kana as she turned the page of her book. Malu rubbed her temples before marching over to her sister and swiping the book out of her hands. "Hey!" said Kana sitting up angrily.

"Would you just listen to me for once?! I want you to close the door and lock it when you are home alone and I don't want to have to tell you again, got it?" she asked getting into her sister's face. Kana just glared before trying to reach for her book.

"Give it back," she said.

"Promise me you'll do as I say and I'll give you your book."

"Then promise me you'll actually do your damn dishes instead of leaving them in the kitchen to rot and fester like your feet," said Kana. The two sisters then started a glaring contest.

"I do not," said Malu.

"You do too, just go into that kitchen right now and take a big sniff then come back and tell me what you think," said Kana. Malu paused before thrusting Kana's book back into her hands.

"Don't forget the door again," she said through gritted teeth before shoving her backwards. Malu then walked to the kitchen and Kana could hear her begin to wash dishes. She smiled to herself in victory before laying back and finding her place in her book.

A knock soon came at the door and Kana ignored it while continuing on with her book. The knock became more persistent and Malu walked into the living room, drying her hands and looking at her sister.

"Are you going to get that?" she asked.

"You told me to close and lock the door, not answer it," replied Kana. Malu let out a deep breath before tossing her towel at her sister and answering the door herself.

"Yes?" she asked answering the door irritated. There stood a tall black man in all black with an eye patch that looked really familiar to her.

"You?" he asked narrowing his eye at her.

"Have we met?" she asked trying to place it.

"Stupid head," he said with a flat tone and realization dawned on Malu.

"Right, sorry. You caught me at the bad moment. What can I do for you, Mr…"

"Fury. Agent Fury of S.H.I.E.L.D. and I am here to ask you a few questions," he said glancing in the house and spying Kana laying on the ground reading. He raised an eyebrow at her but overall ignored it.

"I never heard of S.H.I.E.L.D. before," said Malu crossing her arms defensively.

"We're a small branch of the government, we like to stay under the radar," he answered as he moved to clasp his hands behind his back.

"Okay, well what did you want to ask?"

"Have you seen or experienced anything unusual in the area recently?"

"Besides my sister, no," said Malu tossing an annoyed glance at Kana. Fury glanced at Kana's direction too as she raised her middle finger up at Malu's direction.

"Right," he said moving his attention back to Malu, "well here is my card, if there is any unusual occurrences, do not hesitate to call." Malu took the card and looked at it before looking up at Fury.

"Strategic homeland intervention, enforcement, and logistics division? What does that even mean?"

"Call if you see anything unusual," he said before turning on his heel and walking back down the path. Malu closed the door and glanced once more at the card before placing it on the coffee table and returning to the kitchen, after grabbing the towel from Kana.

"Maybe he is looking for aliens and their sources led them to you," said Kana.

"The only one that is inhuman around here is you, Kana," said Malu before she began to do the dishes once more.

_._._

"No sign of Loki yet, just some unusual locals," said Fury on his phone as he continued back down the path.

"Well keep looking, that is the only place it would see like he would appear. There aren't many security cameras on the island so unless he goes to make a deposit at the bank, we can't use the face trace like last time," said Hill.

"When do Thor and Foster arrive?" asked Fury as he tugged on his shirt. Damn it was hot here. He needed to consider a new wardrobe while he was here working this time around.

"Tonight around eight. They'll check in at the hotel and be on the hunt tomorrow," she answered after looking up their details in their system.

"Good, I'll need all the help I can get," he said before hanging up and coming to the main road. He looked up and down it, not seeing anything but trees and other tropical plants. He went right and continued down the street to find more people to ask and praying they weren't all like those two sisters.

_._._

**A/n:** Have no fear Loki shall come in with the next chapter, just takes some time to set up all that is going on.

Thank you for reading

-Charlotte


	3. A Rabbit Would Be Better Than You

Chapter Three

A Rabbit Would Be Better Than You

Night had fallen on the islands bringing with it a light pattering of rain. Kana and Malu sat at their small kitchen table eating dinner together in silence. It wasn't a large dinner since they were a little low on funds, but they had enough to buy some spam musubi from the corner convenience store.

Kana had just finished her first musubi before picking up her second one and staring at it.

"So…what was up with that government agent?" she asked.

"I have no clue," said Malu before taking another bite of her dinner.

"Can we call him and say that his visit was unusual activity?" Malu and Kana shared a look before breaking into laughter.

"Although you should have seen the looks he kept giving you. He was about ready to detain you and ship you off to area 51 right there and then," said Malu with a chuckle, "what were you so depressed about anyway?"

"Hula. I didn't get the solo…again. Then after in the changing room I was left out…again. The others were all going to lunch but they said I couldn't come because they didn't want me to feel left out because they were all going with their husbands and boyfriends," she explained looking down at her food before taking a bite.

"Why would you want to go to lunch with those haoles anyway?"

"They aren't all haoles… So what happened to you today?" asked Kana purposefully ignoring the question. Her sister very well knew how Malu wanted friends and tried to fit in, but she was doomed to be an outcast for reasons unknown to her. She is always given the advice 'be yourself' but so far being herself just pushed her farther away from people. She had no clue what it was, but she kind of figured that maybe she just hadn't found the right kind of people.

"Yet another job interview that went down the drain," said Malu getting angry just thinking about it, "I'm stuck at that stupid luau forever." Kana remained silent as she listened to her sister's rant for what felt like the thousandth time. "I just don't understand, I was a manager of a very good hotel for two years, I have a degree in hospitality! What more could they be looking for? And with my luau experience I know how to deal with the tourists that come to this island. It just makes me so…" Malu let out a growl and slammed her fist on the table in anger. Kana watched her sister with darkened eyes. She had heard this plenty of times to know where this was all going. Of course the only reason she had heard this all before was because she was eavesdropping, but still whether it was to her or someone else, the rant was the same.

"If only mum and dad hadn't passed away, I would still be at my old job where I wouldn't have to worry about job interviews and making ends meet." Malu was off in her own world now, just spewing all of her pent up thoughts from the day. She did this every time she didn't get a job but usually it was to her boyfriend, Kye, not to Kana. Usually she avoided Kana and the only time she talked to her was to yell at her about something.

"You mean if mum and dad hadn't died and you didn't have to come back to Hawai'I to look after your stupid little sister, right?" asked Kana crossing her arms.

"That's not what I mean," said Malu looking at her sister, not as shocked as Kana would have liked.

"No, that's exactly what you mean, that is what you've always meant! Every time you failed at a job interview you blamed me, every time you go off to work at the luau, you blame me. You blame me for everything- for ruining your life."

"I never said that!" said Malu her voice raising.

"You didn't need to, I can see it in your eyes I'm telling the truth. You're not a very good liar, Malu. And I'm sorry our parents died and you had to come and take care of your under aged sister. I guess I could have just gone to the orphanage and you could have continued on your perfect life," said Kana standing up from the table and turning to walk away. Malu stood up with a screech of her chair on the wooden floors.

"Don't walk away from me! Now you know I love you, you are my sister, I thought you would know that when I did actually come home to look after you instead of sending you to an orphanage."

"Honestly, it would have been better if you did because then I wouldn't have had to deal with you guilt tripping me all the time!"

"I do not guilt trip you at all. Now sit down and finish your dinner."

"I'm not thirteen anymore, I'm twenty-five I think I can decide for myself If I want to finish my dinner or not," said Kana as she started walking to the back door, "and by the way, you aren't mum so stop trying to act like it."

"Then don't come crying to me if you get hurt out there walking around in the rain!" Malu yelled back.

"I'm a nurse, I can take care of myself, unlike you," and Kana left, slamming the door shut behind her.

She let out a frustrated shout before stepping out into the warm rain and going for a walk to clear her head and calm herself down. What was the point of siblings? All they did was bother you and blame you for things that you had no control over.

Kana walked the trail from her house up to the mountains, it was a nice quiet walk and it allowed her to forget what happened and just focus on the nature around her. The rain smell mixed in with all the tropical scents and the ocean breeze creating an aroma that was soothing and relaxing, exactly what she needed right now. The birds were still chirping and the rain pattered on the leaves around her with the occasional crunch of a stick under her sandaled feet. She tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear to hear better and she soon heard the rushing of cars, figuring she must be reaching the road. It was late at night and high in the mountain so the cars going by were few and not going too fast in the rain.

She kept her head low, focusing her attention on her feet as they walked over the terrain, finding the sight cleared her head of all other thoughts. She noticed the change in floor immediately but didn't think too much of it till she was thrown back.

Landing on her bottom on the side of the road she looked up to see who had shoved her and give them a piece of her mind. Today was not the day to piss her off more than she already was and bruising her ass would certainly piss her off.

"Hey!" she yelled angrily as she stared up at the form standing in the middle of the road where she just was. She couldn't make out much aside from the male form and the long dark hair hanging around his face as the headlights behind him caused all features to be lost. The headlights drew nearer and a loud horn was heard before the sickening crunch as the truck made contact with the man's body. There wasn't enough time to save Kana's ass and himself before the truck made contact and Kana just sort of stared in disbelief at what she just saw.

Sure, she worked at a hospital and dealt with many different wounds and saw many different kinds of patients, but she had never seen the accidents first hand, just the aftermath. Not only that, but she quickly realized that while she wasn't paying attention she had wandered into the road and this man, whoever this crazy man was, saved her from the fate that just befell him.

The truck immediately stopped, pulling to the shoulder, and the drivers got out. One was on his cell phone looking for the man they hit while the other ran over to Kana.

"Are you okay?" he asked. The voice snapped Kana out of her daze and she stood up and rushed across the street to where the other man was calling for an ambulance and kneeling next to the body of her rescuer.

"Ambulance will be here soon, what can we do in the mean time?" asked the driver with the cell phone.

"Miss, are you sure you're okay?" asked the other one.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I'm a nurse," she said and she grabbed her rescuer's head and gently turned him over so he was laying flat on his back with his hands at his side. She almost gasped when she saw his face, it was almost other worldly to look this good. He was pale, almost pure white, and he had long black hair that was slicked back though a few strands hung in his face that she pushed away. He was long and lean but looked like he could put up a fight when he needed to. He was also wearing unusual clothes for Hawai'I, leather pants and a green sweater that was of an unusual design.

Kana had no clue why someone as handsome as him, and not from the islands, would save her, but she was grateful. That hit look really bad and she doubted she would have survived it. Quickly she checked his vitals, and was shocked to see he wasn't in as bad a shape as he should have been. The drivers brought out a first aid kit from their truck and she patched the man up as best as she could for the time being and soon the ambulance arrived.

"Kana?" asked one of the paramedics who rushed over with a stretcher.

"Get him to the hospital now," urged Kana as she helped lift the rescuer onto the stretcher and into the ambulance. She climbed in after the paramedics and shut the door as the ambulance screeched into motion. Kana watched as the paramedics checked the man over and she couldn't help but watch in hope and worry. She really didn't want something else for her sister to blame her for.

_._._

**A/n:** I said he'd be in this one didn't I? Yes it was very little and then I hit him with a truck, but he is still there!

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


	4. That's Not A Real Name

Chapter Four

That's Not A Real Name

"How is it hotter here than your New Mexico? It is my understanding that it is located by a desert," said Thor as he tugged at his shirt's neckline. He was once again sporting a simple t-shirt and jeans combination but had been complaining about the temperature ever since they stepped off the plane.

"We're closer to the equator here, so it is going to be warmer," said Jane who had planned for the weather and was wearing a tank top and long jean shorts.

Currently they were wandering around town looking for either Loki or Fury, whomever they happen upon first.

"I'll take your word for it, then shall I?" he asked flashing a smile at her. Jane just shook her head, but a smile was on her face as they walked down the street keeping their eyes and ears open. They had just turned a corner by the beach and they both stopped as they saw Fury walking towards them.

"Thor, Miss Foster, glad you can make it," he said stopping in front of them. Thor looked over Fury's attire, not use to seeing him without his long leather coat, but Hawai'I was no place for a coat of that kind.

"Have you located my brother yet?" asked Thor.

"No, and there hasn't been an unusual activity so far. I've asked around, but no one has seen anything either. It would appear Loki is keeping a low profile, which either means he is hurt or planning something. Knowing him it won't last long," said Fury.

"Right, or he isn't here," said Thor.

"Our sources say otherwise. He's here all right, and we will find him. We can't have New York all over again," said Fury.

"I will find my brother and bring him home before any of that happens again, rest assured," said Thor.

"Bring him home? You mean back to the Asgardian prison that he just escaped from?" asked Fury crossing his arms.

"What did you have in mind?" asked Jane finally speaking.

"You had your chance to deal with the war criminal, and clearly you failed, this becomes S.H.I.E.L.D.'s problem now."

"Excuse me, but the All Father sent me here to fetch my brother and bring him home. You dare go against his wishes by stepping in with your little agency?"

Thor and Fury had powerful stances right now, glaring each other down.

"I don't know who the hell the All Father is, but you nor him will step in the way of finally teaching that whack-job a lesson."

"If you obtained Loki, what would you do to him?" asked Jane stepping in before these two started bringing out the big guns. Fury turned to Jane, stepping back a bit and Thor did the same.

"I will personally see that he is killed," said Fury.

"You have no authority to kill Loki," said Thor stepping closer and hissing through his teeth at him.

"He came to Earth and tried to take it over, nearly destroyed all of New York, and he is back knowing what else he is going to do. As a citizen of this planet, I think I have the authority to put an end to him once and for all."

"Well I am a citizen of this planet, and I say we let someone who actually knows what he is dealing with, handle this," said Jane stepping between the two men.

"Fury, this is where our union ends. I cannot allow you to kill Loki. If I find him, I will return him home where he will face the All Father's judgment," said Thor.

"If you find him first," said Fury. They share one last heated look before turning away from each other and walking away. Jane struggled to keep up with Thor's pace but once they had turned back onto the main stretch Thor slowed down.

"We need to find my brother before Fury does," said Thor.

"Where do we start?" asked Jane as their eyes scanned the area.

"I have no idea," said Thor. They stopped at a corner and just looked around trying to find anything unusual and that is when they overheard a conversation from inside the corner shop.

"Did you hear what happened on the pass last night?"

"No, I didn't, what happened?"

"Some haole was wandering around in the rain and got hit by a truck up there."

"Really? Tourists never go up there though, nothing but trees. Was it a hiker?"

"No, said he was wearing really odd clothing and didn't look like the hiking type."

"Who knows what tourists are up to these days. Sometimes I'd wish they'd just stick to the bigger islands, but they do help our economy."

"True that."

Jane and Thor shared a look before quickly rushing off down the street.

_._._

Loki groaned as he opened his eyes and was blinded by pure white. He blinked a few times, getting use to the brightness, before he looked around him. There were tubes and needles connected to his arm and an annoying beeping sound was coming from a machine next to him.

He was about to yank the needles out and shut the machine up once and for all when he noticed someone was sitting in the chair beside his bed watching him.

"Morning," she said watching him. He just stared at her. "good to see you are awake. I don't know what you remember but last night you were up on the mountain and you saved me from getting hit by a truck and you were hit instead. Your wounds surprising healed very fast and you didn't have as much damage done to you as we expected. So after the doctor checks you over he plans to discharge you."

Loki recalled last night. He had escaped. Those Asgardian fools had done their homework to keep him captive but one slip up allowed him to pounce and get away. He had hoped that he could come to this island and lie low before taking over but he had to let out a bit of energy in order to land on the island and not in the middle of the ocean. That stupid federal agency no doubt knew where he was.

He was a little dazed and was trying to get his bearings when he was walking around. He found solid ground and he remember this woman running into him and falling back to the side of the road, then a loud horn before he too was knocked back.

Loki looked this woman over. She was simple in appearance with dark brown hair, tanned skin, somewhat tall, average weight, and was clad in light blue scrubs and sensible shoes. So it was her who had ran into him last night. It seemed she thought he saved her, what a stupid thought.

He remained silent as she looked him over.

"How do you feel now?" she asked getting up and walking over to look at a chart at that base of his bed.

He remained silent. She looked at him once more.

"Well if you aren't screaming in pain, I'll go get your doctor," she said before placing the chart back down and leaving the room. Loki groaned as he sat up and looked his body over. There were a few scrapes and bruises that hadn't healed while he slept so he focused his energy on them and soon was perfectly healed.

Just as he was about to get up and take his leave the door opened and that same woman returned following behind a man whom he recognized as a doctor in the cliché lab coat.

"Surprised to see you awake, sir, after the condition you were brought to us last night. But you healed amazingly well, you must have some magic powers to be able to heal that fast," the doctor joked but Loki inwardly smirked. If only this man knew. "I'll just give you a check over, but then you would be good to go. Ms. Kekoa if you'd hand me the chart."

The doctor approached Loki and helped him to stand up as Kana grabbed the chart and passed it over. Loki kept looking at Kana and she was a little disturbed by it, but didn't show it as she continued to stare back. Soon his attention was drawn away as the Doctor did his check up. Loki had to keep telling himself to keep a low profile and not attack this doctor as he poked and prodded him. He nearly tore his head off when he hit his knee with a tiny rubber hammer.

"Okay, you are looking even better than we ever could have imagined, just a few things left with the discharge papers. I'm going to need your name," said the doctor, pen poised to write. Loki remained silent and continued his staring game with Kana who quickly realized that he wasn't planning on saying anything.

She didn't really know what possessed her to do this, maybe it was her way of saying thank you for saving her last night, because there was no doubt that she would have been a lot more injured then he clearly was. She found herself answering for the man.

"Kapua," she said and the doctor looked at her while Loki raised an eyebrow, "his name is Kapua."

"I'm sorry, Kana, you know him?" asked the Doctor.

"Yes, sorry I didn't tell you, I do," she said looking at him while Loki continued to just stare at her. It was unnerving but she was getting use to it.

"In that case, what is your relation to the patient, maybe we can discharge him to you," he said as he wrote the given name on the discharge papers.

"Um," said Kana with a glance at Loki before fixing her eyes on the doctor, "he's my boyfriend."

"Oh, I didn't know you had a boyfriend. Well that explains why you stayed by his side all night," said the doctor as he looked back down at the papers and continued to write. Kana looked over at Loki and locked eyes with him. She noticed the smallest smirk grace his lips and she narrowed her eyes at him when once again the doctor spoke.

"Well you are all set to go. Unfortunately your other clothes were destroyed in order to get to your injuries but I'm sure your girlfriend could help you out. If you feel any other pain come back and we'll make sure everything is okay with you," said the Doctor as he handed a copy of the papers to him before standing up and walking out. Kana looked at Loki as he stood there.

"Boyfriend?" he asked, that smirk on him growing wider.

"Hey, do you want to stay in that hospital bed all day or do you want to get out. You won't do that without being discharged to someone. Now you stay here, I'm going to go get you some clothes from the shop," she said and left. He was different and kind of creepy, but she wasn't about to judge him because he was unusual, she knew too much how that felt. She made a quick trip to the store, getting a souvenir Hawai'I shirt and some black Hawaiian print trunks. She came back to the room to see he had pulled the needles out of his arm and the machine that measured his heartbeat was knocked over and broken.

"Here," she said tossing the clothes to him and going over to the machine. It still worked but it would have to be checked over for damage. "You didn't have to break the machine, I was about to take care of it." She turned around to scold him only to pause as she watched him take the hospital gown off. He was clad in only his undergarments but she was surprised to see that there wasn't a single scratch or bruise on his body. He should at least have some of those, but he had none.

"You might want to close your mouth, if you know what's good for you," he joked as he turned to face her to grab the swim trunks and pulled them on. She closed it and cleared her throat as he threw the shirt over his head and smoothed it out.

"So, where are you staying? I can escort you back to your hotel," she said as she came around the bed and towards him.

"I'm not staying at hotel, I'm not staying anywhere," he said simply.

"Well you need somewhere relaxing to stay. I can see that all wounds are gone but you still need to take it easy after the accident," she said crossing her arms.

"Do you have any ideas where I could stay, girlfriend?" he asked lowering his voice and once more staring at her while she stared back at him.

_._._

**A/n**: I already have some of the next chapter written so hopefully that will be out soon.

Thank you for reading.

-Charlotte


End file.
